nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiezhi Nephli (Neo Nephlim)
''Nos protegantur innocentes, et occidere daemones, qui pavit eos. ''(We safeguard the innocent, and slay the devils that prey on them). - The oath of the Nimbus Ryders The Xiezhi (Nimbus Ryders) are one of the new tribes of Nephlim, the Néo Ryōkai, born during the creation of the Neo Regints. The members of this offshoot serve as the guild's main militant force, and are known as "Obiciunt belli mortisque" (The Ryders of War and Death) Description On a day called the [http://nephlimofthedemigodrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Triquetro_Militus_(Four_Militia) Triquetra Dios], the Nimbus Haven was hacked by the reincarnated Ryese. He used his powers to unleash new Numen Relics through the trees, every one of them channeling Ether from every Demigod Realm. The tree then released a wave of energy that transformed the essence of first generation Nephlim to match these creations. With Ether from the Realm of [[Aether (The Ethereal Realm)|'Aether']] a group of Numen Relics traversed the land, with all of them manifesting their own sentience these Relics chose to return to their Regis, Ryese Nephlus, in order to customize their own Runes. As a result, The Nephlim became, The Xiezhi. Traditions/Purpose The Nimbus Ryders are the key agents of the Neo Regin guild. They use their precognative powers, to hunt demons before they can even claim their first victim. In general, there are many types of them, each with their own power or specific occupation. These Ryders are then divided into groups assigned with specific types of demons. Another tradition they have is to transform their rescued in order to ensure that they have the power to defend themselves. Yokai/Prime Runes & Powers *'Nephlim Physiology: '''They have the common physiology of every other Nephlim **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality '''Immortal']'-Supernatural Condition:' They are immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. They also possess attributes that surpass mere humans. ***Regeneration/Respawning: Regenerate from any damage if injured. They can even resurrect themselves if they choose to. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Planeswalking Planeswalking]/Teleportation: They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Perception Reality Sight]:''' Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. ***Extrasensory/Energy Perception: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. ***Reality Sight: Their supernatural Awareness is so powerful, it allows them to perceive the connections in Reality itself. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting '''Shapeshifting]:''' They have complete control over your own physiology in many ways. *Nephlim's Rune: Xiezhi/Ronin Sword:' The Xiezhi sword is the unique weapon used by the Xiezhi Nephlim, and their Prime, Ryese Nephlus. The Weapon takes the initial form of a cross, but can shapeshift into different variations and types of weapons. They can also channel their elements through this sword. *'Nephlim's Rune: Xiezhi Regis: The Yokai Rune of the tribe. While not as strong as their prime, wielders are still able to channel the Ether's more raw energies. This allows them to perform impossible feats. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Element_Manipulation '''Twilight Ether:]' '''Their Rune allows them to channel a unique form of Ether that takes the form of Nebula dust with mystic properties. This mainly allows them to use esoteric elements that could make magical versions of stars. *** Yokai Plasma/Force: They can generate mystic versions of Lightning and Flames, giving them vast potential for destructive applications. **** Yokai Star Storm: At their strongest, Xiezhi Nephlim can summon a storm of massive power, capable of eleiminating whole armies. *** Mythic Metal/Ores: Another form their ether can take is mystical metal that can be shaped into various weapons. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mysticism '''Nimbus Mystic']''': '''They can also channel the ether that flows throgh the planes of Fate and Astral concepts. *** Yokai Psionics/Fortune: The Xiezhi can tap into the ambient Psionic powers that is either around them in the mortal realm or the astral plane. This augments their already existing power to the point where they can influence the whole planet. They can also convert this energy into synchronic types and vice versa. This allows them to completely warp the minds and thoughts/emotions of the human race to limited degrees. **** Yokai Mirage: As a side effect of his rune's manifestation, Nephlim can create Illusions powerful enough to become a part of physical reality. *** Nimbus Marker: Some members of the Xiezhi can use this power to warp reality based on the desires of others. They do this by generating a "Nimbus Marker", a uniquely shaped, small stone that can be implanted into the wearer's body. They can alter the reality surrounding the wearer's life. With continued exposure to the stone's energy, the wearer is changed into a Nephlim. Ronin Runes: Category:Nephlim: Tribes